All Aboard! A fnaf gay porn fanfic!
by Kelbinator
Summary: Alistair, a young orange fox, takes the security guards job. Unknowing what he's in for, he certainly has to put all hands on deck...


Wow. Never would have thought I will rock up here. An orange and red fox sits there at his chair. Admiring the time ticking by. Second by second. Minute by minute.

The boredom floods Alistair's office, as we flicks between cameras. It's 1AM, and battery power is well above 80%

He sighs. He begins checking the lights, and flicking cams. Until he notices a cam he hasn't noted before. Cam 1C. Foxy's Pirate Cove.

A figure stares out from the curtains. Right into Alistair's soul. He stares at it for a few seconds, before flicking back to the main stage.

"Gonna keep an eye on him" Alistair notes.

Heavy footsteps can be heard, as he notices the rabbit moves to the dining room.

Alistair scoffs to himself

"Finally, some sort of action"

He checks back onto cam 1C, and notices that Foxy is gone

Wondering to himself were he could be, he checks the left hallway cam

Seeing Foxy bolt down the hallway jolted Alistair in a way that he dropped his tablet

Alistair tries to reach over to the door button, before an animatronic face pops his head into the door, sending Alistair screaming back in the other direction

Pinned against the wall painting, the animatronic simply stands in the doorway. Staring at Alistair if he just been sent down from the mothership

Foxy steps in, and shuts the door behind him

With Alistair looking to his right, notices that the right door is open. Thinking that this is his chance

He begins to move, but Foxy's one step ahead, and runs over and closes the right door before Alistair could even blink

Foxy then raises his hook at Alistair, making him tremble, and walk back

Not looking on where he's going, he trips over his own chair, falling on his back with his legs sticking up at Foxy

A small laugh comes out of Foxy's mouth, as he walks over and looks down at Alistair

Alistair just stares up at Foxy, wondering on what he would do to him

Foxy then gets down onto his knees, with his mouth inches above Alistair's crotch

Alistair trembles if this is when Foxy rips him to shreds, but he doesn't

He simply lifts off the security guard shirt, and begins to lick Alistair's chest

Alistair moans as his wet, moist warm tongue licks and coats his chest

Was Foxy just tasting Alistair to eat him? Or does he have… something else in mind

Alistair suddenly felt his blood head south, as Foxy continues coating the security guard in licks

Foxy suddenly stops, then lifts his head up. He then looks down and smiles. Noticing that Alistair's fully hard

With a smile appear across Foxy's face, we begins tugging at his pants

Foxy unbuckles Alistair's shorts, and unleashes his full erection, making Alistair's face blush

Foxy stares at it for a few seconds, before he begins to pull down his own pants. His red dog cock springs up. Fully erect.

"Fuck, how did he keep that thing in there?" Alistair asks himself before Foxy looks at him

Foxy lifts an arm and a hook underneath Alistair's shoulders and drags him to a wall, leaning his back against it

With Foxy's fuck stick in full view, he gently leans closer, pressing his cock between Alistair's lips, trying to gain access

Without hesitation, Alistair opens his mouth, allowing Foxy's cock to slide in, and ram down the back of Alistair's throat

Foxy slowly begins to pull out, before slamming it back in

Alistair relaxes his gullet, not being his first time, he allows Foxy to pound away at him

Foxy then stops, and slowly pulls out. He grabs Alistair's legs and lifts them up, raising his ass towards Foxy

Alistair now knows what he is in for. As Foxy begins to prod it in

Alistair moans, and looks up at Foxy. "Please, be gentle. I haven't had a lot of… things being shoved up there"

Foxy gently squeezes Alistair's hips, as he slowly and surely thrusts it in

Sounds of moans of pain and pleasure mumble out of Alistair's mouth, as Foxy slips it in until flesh meets balls

Foxy stops. Allowing his new fuck buddy to adjust to his thing. Before pulling out, and thrusting it back in

Foxy begins to begin a hard thrusting pattern. Slapping his balls against Alistair's ass

Moans escape Alistair's mouth, as he feels him twitch inside

"Is he getting close?" Alistair asks himself, until Foxy slams home, throws his head back and begins flooding Alistair's walls

Alistair excitedly moans as his walls get filled up by Foxy

Foxy slowly begins to pull out, it begins leaking out onto the floor

As Alistair begins to catch his breath, Foxy bends down and kisses Alistair on the back of his neck, and walks out the door and down the hallway

Did Alistair do this out of fear? Or enjoyment? But first, he needs to clean up the place first.


End file.
